Concurso Reconocimiento Fanfiction categoría de Romance
by observador del destino
Summary: El comienzo del concurso "Reconocimiento Fanfiction" en la categoría de Romance. Con 10 nominados para votar
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola yo soy el "observador del destino" un crítico de FanFic y hoy les traigo el proyecto del concurso "reconocimiento FanFiction" y sin más estos son los Fic nominados para la categoría de Romance.

Los nominados ganaron su lugar porque cumplieron los requisitos explicados en el anuncio "**Reto del que observa**", también por estar completos.

Para votar por su favorito solo deben dejar un Reviews con el nombre del Fic que quieren que gane y una pequeña explicación de porqué.

Los únicos que no pueden votar son los escritores de los mismos Fic por obvias razones

En las nominaciones no cuenta el autor solo el Fic así que puede haber más de un Fic con el mismo autor

* * *

Esta es la lista de los nominados:

1.- "**Corazón de Crista**l" by SirenaMisty

El Corazón de Cristal era una reliquia para la familia Ketchum, un legado de Amor pasado en generación en generación y que esta vez, debía cambiar de dueña...

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 10 - Words: 16,682 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 6-1-12 - Published: 3-21-12 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi – Complete

2.- "**Diez Citas Juntos**" by SirenaMisty

Como estaban cansados de ser llamado los "Solterones", Ash y Misty se embarcan en una aventura por un mes que los llevará a descubrir que realmente estaban solos por puros tontos. -Resubido del ABC-

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 11,863 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 7-1-12 - Published: 7-1-12 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi - Complete

3.- "**El tiempo perdido**" by Melisa Mistick

Una declaración de amor, un beso, un noviazgo. Tres simples hechos desencadenan una serie de sucesos que llevan a Red a darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto durante años: su amor por Yellow, Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Muchas gracias!

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 12 - Words: 101,702 - Reviews: 96 - Updated: 12-30-10 - Published: 7-16-10 - - Red/Yellow – Complete

4.- "**Solo por ti**" by Red'n'Yellow (Red 20)

Blue sufre un pequeño accidente por culpa de Green, quien por un pequeño desliz tiene que hacer lo que ella quiera hasta que se recupere, resignándose a hacer todo lo que le pida por el simple hecho de los sentimientos albergados que tiene hacía ella.

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,269 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 4-12-13 - Published: 4-12-13 - - Blue/Green (unspecified)/Green/Blue (unspecified) – Complete

5.- "**Just Be Friends**" by Nozomi-desu

"El hilo rojo del destino: Un hilo que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, puede tensarse o enredarse, pero NUNCA se romperá."

Pokémon - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,913 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 6-21-13 - Blue O./Green O. (male) & Green/Blue (female) – Complete

6.- "**An unforgettable night**" by princess kasumi 21

U.A. Misty está por graduarse, por lo que la fiesta más esperada y soñada por todas las muchachas de su edad se encuentra próxima. Aunque es posible que esta se arruine por la persona que más odia en el mundo...

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 26,061 - Reviews: 33 - Updated: 12-12-11 - Published: 4-7-08 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi – Complete

7.- "**Un aniversario para soñar**" by ShadowZCL

La región Hoenn está de aniversario, una gran celebración se avecina y mucha gente está invitada, ¿será la oportunidad del chico del gorro? Ships: Frantic, Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Graceful y Commonershippings. T por lenguaje algo inapropiado

Pokémon - Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 27 - Words: 81,537 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 1-1-12 - Published: 11-18-10 - Ruby & Sapphire – Complete

8.- "**El último verano**" by naliaseleniti

Ash, Misty, Richie, Gary, Duplica, May, Drew... Esta vez adolescentes, en un universo alterno al de Pokémon, basado en el mundo real. Una historia simple, inocente y optimista.

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 18 - Words: 76,270 - Reviews: 143 - Updated: 4-24-13 - Published: 10-6-12 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi - Complete

9.- "**Tierra Audaz**" by L' Fleur Noir

Misty debe llevar a una pequeña niña al encuentro de su padre en Pallet Town, pero no contará con los diversos problemas que eso le acarreará, ni con el encuentro cara a cara con su viejo amor...

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 6 - Words: 34,942 - Reviews: 63 - Updated: 5-27-11 - Published: 8-4-09 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi – Complete

10.- "**Aventuras en Unova: Armonía entre Blanco & Negro**" by Telitah

White es una chica que empezará sus clases en la escuela PKMN antes de iniciar su aventura por la región de Unova. Ahí conocerá a su primer Pokémon, la verdadera amistad y el amor. La región de Unova espera por ella. Black, Bianca, Cheren, N.

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 32 - Words: 52,892 - Reviews: 63 - Updated: 5-19-12 - Published: 11-12-11 - - Hilda/Touko/Hilbert/Touya – Complete

* * *

Sin más que agregar así comienza el concurso, los Reviews se recibirán hasta el 16 de julio.

Les repetiré como pueden votar:

Deben poner esto en el Reviews

Voto: (se le pone el nombre del Fic no del autor)

Razón: (él porque les gusto este Fic)

PD: este concurso se hace sin fines de licro solo es para encontrar las mejores historias de Pokémon.


	2. Ganadores

Hola, hola yo soy el "observador del destino" un crítico de FanFic y hoy les traigo los resultados del concurso "reconocimiento FanFiction" y sin más estos son los Fic ganadores para la categoría de Romance.

El primer lugar es para:

"Tierra Audaz" by L' Fleur Noir

Misty debe llevar a una pequeña niña al encuentro de su padre en Pallet Town, pero no contará con los diversos problemas que eso le acarreará, ni con el encuentro cara a cara con su viejo amor...

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 6 - Words: 34,942 - Reviews: 63 - Updated: 5-27-11 - Published: 8-4-09 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi – Complete

Ganando por 30 votos en mensajes personales

El segundo lugar es para:

"Diez Citas Juntos" by SirenaMisty

Como estaban cansados de ser llamado los "Solterones", Ash y Misty se embarcan en una aventura por un mes que los llevará a descubrir que realmente estaban solos por puros tontos. -Resubido del ABC-

Pokémon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 11,863 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 7-1-12 - Published: 7-1-12 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Misty/Kasumi – Complete

Ganando por 23 votos en mensajes personales

El tercer lugar es para:

"Just Be Friends" by Nozomi-desu

"El hilo rojo del destino: Un hilo que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, puede tensarse o enredarse, pero NUNCA se romperá."

Pokémon - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,913 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 6-21-13 - Blue O. /Green O. (male) & Green/Blue (female) – Complete

Ganando por 19 votos en mensajes personales


End file.
